


just being a good brother

by simpshit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is a good brother, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, No Romance, Prostitution, Slut Shaming, Smut, dream has sex for money, i don’t wanna traumatize -13, if you’re like under 13 leave please, kinda sad, schlatt is always in constant state of drunk, title is to be worked on, uhh schlatt is abusive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpshit/pseuds/simpshit
Summary: “why don’t you leave me alone and go whore yourself out in the streets like you usually do” schlatt slurred taking another sip from the large bottle of whiskey“fuck. you. schlatt” dream scowled
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dream SMP Ensemble & Sleepy Bois Inc.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	just being a good brother

**Author's Note:**

> i’m not great at explaining scenes like violence and shit but i’m trying 💔💔

dream gripped the blotchy pillow, stained with with unknown substances, letting out fake moans as the horny forty year old bastard with a wife and two kids harshly pounded into his ass. 

dream was young. way to young to be getting fucked by this random dude in a stingy hotel. but he had to, for his little brother, for tubbo. or else tubbo wouldn’t have clothes on his back and food in his stomach. of course dream didn’t want to be a prostitute at sixteen years old but he had no choice. the money he made for whoring himself out compared to a part time job was bind boggling.

he was just a high school student that wanted his brother to live the life he deserved.

coming out of thought when the mans thrusts became sloppy and he grunted busting his load into the smaller, he pulled out laying down next to dream closing his eyes and instantly falling asleep. 

dream sighed as he sat up right on his knees, used to the aching in his lower body. feeling gross and sticky, cum dripping out of his ass and onto the sheets with the other fluids from previous customers. 

dream got up on wobbly legs taking walking towards the small light flickering washroom grabbing some of the toilet paper and wiping the cum from his skin. waking back into the main room picking up his clothes off the floor, pulling on his panties, not for the enjoyment of the people he fucks but for himself, and his jeans. pulling the bright green hoodie over his head and running his fingers through his hair. 

collecting all his things and shoving them in the hoodie pocket and left, wanting to get home as soon as possible to clean himself properly. 

————————

as dream was walking home he pulled out the wad of cash he earned that night, counting it coming up with a total amount of three hundred and ninety two dollars. damn, fucking horny old men was definitely worth it. dream smirked walking towards his house hoping that tubbo used the money he gave this morning to him for food.

————————

it was around one am when dream arrived back at his place, debating on going through the front door finally deciding against it not wanting to face his smashed face dad and walking around the house jumping up on the power box and pulling himself through his bedroom window. 

as he made it inside he pulled out his blob lamp and unscrewing the head, and shoving the money inside with the other hundreds of dollars he’s saved up for the day he’s legally allowed to move out and take his little brother with him.

closing the lamp, well more of a night light, and placing it back on his desk silently opening the door and strategically walking having memorized every creek in the floors when schlatt wasn’t home.

he smiled when he made it across the hall to  
his little brothers room, slightly tapping on the door with the pattern they made up to alert each other it was them and not their father. 

sighing when he heard tubbo tell him to come in, opening the door and smiling when toby came running into his arms hugging him tight. “i missed you dream, where have you been” his small voice whispered.

“hey tubs, i’m sorry i left you alone for a little. did you stay in here like i asked you too?” dream said as he calmly shut the door hugging the twelve year old back. 

“mhm!” tubbo smiled brightly “i also started my homework and bought some snacks with the money you gave me!” tubbo said leaning his head back into his brothers chest.

“good, are you full? do you want anything else to eat?” dream questioned. tubbo shook his head enjoying the warm comforting hug from the taller.

“good, it’s really late though tubs. you should get to bed” dream smiled pulling away from the hug looking down at the brunet. “ok, i’m sleepy anyways” 

dream awed at the cuteness of the boy and carried him to the small twin sized bed and setting him down, tucking him into the forest green sheets and kissing his forehead. 

walking away but turning when he heard a small “‘night clay, i love you” looking at the boy with love as he cuddled into his warm bed his little bee plushie held in a tight protective grasp as he slept. 

“i love you too tubbo” dream smiled turning off the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to end shit but i don’t think it was that bad.. anyways it was short but i hope you liked the first chapter 😍😍
> 
> also mean comments are funny i find them hilarious so don’t think you’re doing something if you tell me to kms and send me hate LMFAOOO


End file.
